Manhattan Museum of Art
The Manhattan Museum of Art was the place Dana Barrett worked, and where the painting of Vigo resides within the museum's new Romantic exhibition hall. Janosz Poha was the head of its art restoration department. History In 1989, the Vigo painting was brought up from Archives to be restored for an upcoming Romantic exhibit. This act allowed Vigo to begin channeling more and more energy from the River of Slime beneath New York City. Unable to leave the painting, Vigo made Janosz his servant. After Peter Venkman paid Dana a visit, the Ghostbusters forced their way into the restoration department and ran scans. On New Years, Janosz kidnapped Oscar and brought him to the museum. Dana followed and after she entered, the Psychomagnotheric Slime formed an impenetrable shell around the building. The Ghostbusters animated the Statue of Liberty and marched to the museum, where it crashed through the ceiling. The Ghostbusters confronted Vigo but were immobilized. The singing of bystanders outside severely weakened Vigo and allowed the guys to destroy him. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics While on route to a haunted apartment complex, Peter and Winston passed by the Manhattan Museum of Art. Employees Current Employees *Rudy the Museum Guard Former Employees *Janosz Poha *Dana Barrett Real Life Locations The name of the Museum in real life is "National Museum of the American Indian" from U.S. Custom House, Bowling Green, Manhattan, New York. Behind the Scenes The scene where Egon, Ray, and Winston emerge from the river of slime outside the Manhattan Museum of Art was shot in New York in the street at 2 am in 10-degree weather. The actors were dumped with bucket upon bucket of slime and then filmed for many hours without the benefit of heaters. The script called for the actors to emerge from a manhole with smoke rising around them. It was difficult for them to climb out of this manhole due to the proximity of phone conduit. None of the actors complained out loud. Ernie Hudson did at one point ask Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis what they were thinking when they wrote the scene. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 28. Cinefex, USA. 11 takes were done of Egon, Ray, and Winston climbing from the sewers. The scene had to filmed again because a camera motor was running off speed. When they were told that they would have to film the scene again, the actors thought it was a joke. The scene was filmed again the next night. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 28. Cinefex, USA. A full scale replica of part of the museum was constructed inside a sound stage in Burbank Studios. In order to have the slime ooze from the mortar joints, above the doors, and all over the exterior, Chuck Gaspar and crew cut slits in the walls, over the doors, and so on then attached hoses connected to tanks that held 8000 gallons of slime. 40 people were needed to operate the tank, hoses, and valves. Another tank caught the run off and it was pumped back into the other tank. A week and a half was spent to rig this set. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 33. Cinefex, USA. The wall of slime that enveloped the museum was filmed twice. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 33. Cinefex, USA. In the first take, the slime was too thin and not wide enough. A thicker slime mixture was employed for the successful second take but five cameras were struck with slime during filming. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 34. Cinefex, USA. Floating Oscar in the museum took some doing. Chuck Gaspar's crew made a piece of sheet metal hidden in the baby's suit and suspended on four wires attached to an overhead rig. To prevent the baby from moving, the metal pan was attached to the suit with velcro. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 34. Cinefex, USA. When Oscar was floating across the room, Gaspar pulled the rig by rope. When Oscar was lined up to the altar, a radio-controlled servo controlled by Jay Halsey while Gaspar pulled the rope on a straight path. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the museum used was the Metropolitan Museum of Art and it played a smaller role in the story. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 2). Paragraph reads: "The broad front steps are crowded with VISITORS to the museum. SUPER: Metropolitan Museum of Art - 1956." *The exterior banners advertise an exhibit of art by Edgar Degas. Degas was a 19th century French artist credited with having a part in founding Impressionism but preferred to be called a Realist. *Rudy is reading a Star magazine featuring "Ghostbusters Save Judge" and "Team of Venkman Stantz & Spengler in heroic deed." The photo of the trio is from production of the first movie. *The lobby scene and deleted Egon scene was filmed at the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green in Lower Manhattan but the restoration room scenes were filmed in California. *The montage scene where the Ghostbusters exit a home entertainment store in Santa Claus hats was filmed across the street from the Custom House. Spook Central NY Customs *On Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, a billboard on the right references the Manhattan Museum of Art. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 03: Dr. Janosz Poha *Chapter 07: Vigo Commands *Chapter 16: Vigo 101 *Chapter 20: Kidnapping Oscar *Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell *Chapter 22: No Dent *Chapter 24: A Harbor Chick *Chapter 25: Breaking and Entering *Chapter 26: Ghostbusters vs. Vigo *Chapter 27: The Fifth Ghostbuster *Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Issue #1 ***Issue #13 ****Flashback *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 64. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.64). Paragraph reads: "Vigo's spirit lay dormant for centuries in an imposing portrait kept at the Manhattan Museum of Art." References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter27sc079.jpg|Exterior GB2film1999chapter16sc001.png|Exterior GB2film1999chapter07sc001.png|Exterior GB2film1999chapter28sc019.png|Exterior GB2film1999chapter22sc003.png|Covered in slime GB2film1999chapter13sc044.png|Information desk GB2film1999chapter25sc011.png|Ceiling of Restoration department GB2film1999chapter16sc014.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter03sc010.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter16sc015.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter13sc055.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter03sc011.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter07sc004.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter07sc016.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter20sc053.png|Restoration department GB2film1999chapter20sc062.png|Restoration department Secondary Canon ManhattanMuseumOfArtIDW.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 VigoManhattanMuseumOfHistoryTFGBIssue5CoverB.jpg|Nod seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover B Non Canon ManhattanMuseumOfArtCinefex01.jpg|Modelmakers Brian Gemand and Bill George dress the miniature Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations